


Wrecked

by itsyourboychristopher



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, and andrew likes it, basically i have this headcanon that meredith is a top, more random smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboychristopher/pseuds/itsyourboychristopher
Summary: “What,” Andrew panted. “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful surprise?”Smiling, Meredith kissed his nose. “Think of it as me paying you back for last time.





	Wrecked

Meredith didn’t always like to suck cock, although she was quite good at it. Normally men took it as a way to dominate her, whether to do so sexually or as some form of proxy for something going on in their lives. Whether it was the huge ego, lack of ego, or just because they were also a top, Meredith never asked. She just didn’t really like the guys’ reactions, therefore she didn’t normally like doing it. 

She normally sucked their cock at least once in the beginning of their sexual relationship. Using it as a means to figure out what kind of partner they were or would be, it easily told her what she was getting into and whether or not they’d be compatible. 

Meredith was a top, herself, and while she loved to have men quaking and at her mercy, she somehow was always attracted to fellow tops and she always ended up disappointed. To be frank, she loved giving head, she just hated what the guys ended up doing, therefore making her never want to do it to them again. 

She wanted them sputtering, eyes rolled back into their skull, hand softly laying on her head—not pushing her down further!—and absolutely unable to do anything other than enjoy. 

Basically, she wanted what Andrew was and was doing right now. 

Andrew was wrecked. 

She had caught him by surprise as soon as they entered his apartment. He had had a very long day, and Meredith had been thinking about him damn near constantly. She had pushed him against his front door as soon as he locked it, kissing him senseless until his mind melted, and proceeded to rid him of his shirt and jacket. As soon as she had his pants unbuttoned—making sure to kiss his erection over his jeans as she began to unzip them—Meredith instantly reveled in the increased labor of breath. 

They had begun having sex a few days ago, and he was good. He was rival nearly all of the sex she had ever had good and he was a giver too. He literally spent the last time they had sex eating her out for half of it. This was his reward, and also the test she gave every sexual partner. 

Looking up into his shining, half closed euphoric eyes as his thumb brushed the crown of her hair, Meredith lifted his dick up towards his exposed abdomen and gave a long, slow lick to the underside. Andrew shuddered with a quiet, shaky groan and Meredith felt her clit start to throb. 

“M-Meredith,” he breathed, emitting a whine as she sucked at the juncture where his cock and balls met. 

Meticulously tonguing around his balls, she gently began to jerk him off in a slight corkscrew movement, earning a gasp. “If you can still talk then I’m not doing it right,” she purred.

“Trust me—“ she sucked on his right nut and his fingers twitched in her hair ”—you could not do it any b-better.”

“Oh,” Meredith took it as a challenge. “But I can.” 

“Fuck.”

Letting her mouth give one last suck to his balls, she brought his cock down to her level, somehow enjoying the feel of her being on her knees before him as he trembled. Licking at his head, she kissed it before taking him whole. 

His back arched against the door, his hand that had been lightly resting on her head levitating higher and away from her to clench into a fist as her lips met his lower abdomen, her tongue massaged his underside as the head of him reached her throat. 

Her ability to deep throat was one of her favorite sexual talents, and she was going to fully use it to her advantage. He was being so good right now, defying all of her expectations and past experiences, and he deserved her best. 

Meredith swallowed against the thickness, having not moved once since she enveloped him, and the broken Italian leaving his lips gave her everything. Her clit throbbed again, reacting to the hot, throbbing cock within her mouth, and she got to work. 

A cadence of movement began—retreat, suckle at his head in earnest, take him deep into her throat, swallow—Andrew could barely breathe. His eyes had rolled back into his head, his hands resting against the door since he didn’t know what to do with them, and his breathing increasing in tempo. Little moans left his lips, broken cuss words whispering, and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. 

She was a top, and he was a perfect partner for her. He was passing the test with flying colors. 

Watching his face, she swallowed him again, and caught the tremble in his abdomen as his happy trail tickled her nose. She pulled back, and just as she started sucking on his head, she lifted her right hand and began to massage his perineum. 

The noises that were leaving him now were unintelligible. His head was arched back, his eyes closed, and she felt his hips began to instinctively thrust against her face. It was such a small movement she didn’t mind, and the fact he had been reduced to nothing but pleasure and instincts made her wetter than she thought possible. She couldn’t stand it anymore, she needed him inside of her now. 

Releasing his dick from her mouth, she watched a trail of saliva connect them before breaking away, and Andrew immediately shuddered at the loss. 

She stood as he blearily opened his eyes, and she bit her plump lower lip as his gaze became fixed on her mouth. He stood still, watching in rapt fascination as she undressed, and he followed mindlessly as she dragged him by the arm to his couch. 

She moved his jeans further down before pushing him down onto the cushions with one finger. Leaning down, she kissed his lips and smirked as he tried to follow her with his mouth when she stepped away. Quickly finding a condom, she returned to him, had him covered, and then inside her within seconds. 

Once he was inside her, she moaned loudly, her head rolled back. She could feel him throbbing, her wet muscles squeezing him deliciously as she sat in his lap. Her hands took hold of the back of his head as his hands grabbed her ass. She lifted herself, gasping as he left her, and began to fuck.

He took every lead she gave, he thrust up each time she came down, and they created a glorious rhythm. They were so wound up that she felt both of their orgasms on the horizon, and she didn’t bother fighting it. 

“Shit,” Andrew grit out. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too,” gasped Meredith. Leaning forward, she kissed him passionately, loving the equal heat he was giving her. 

The pleasure came to a high as Andrew gave her one last, hard thrust, and she could’ve sworn she saw stars as her orgasm exploded. Body spasming, she rested her forehead against his and barely caught the strong throb of his cock inside her as he filled the condom—her orgasm had been enough for him to cum too. 

Panting gasps were shared as they leaned into each other, eyes closed but hands lightly caressing. Rubbing her thumbs at the base of his neck, she felt her pulse began to slow as his hands rubbed at her upper back. 

“What,” Andrew panted. “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful surprise?”

Smiling, Meredith kissed his nose. “Think of it as me paying you back for last time.


End file.
